Zero Hour
by acer-sigma
Summary: Vala has a mission to acquire her target by a fixed deadline.


**Zero Hour**

**By acer-sigma**

**Disclaimers:**I don't own Stargate SG-1 or any of the characters, if I did the show would still be on! I am simply borrowing the characters and concepts for our collective entertainment purposes.

**Spoilers:**None.

**A/N:** Happy New Year everyone! Thanks to all those who have read my stories this year, I'd particularly like to thank all those who have reviewed. It really helps to know that you're all enjoying my little trips into the realm of fan fiction, and that I'm not completely off base with some of my stuff. I hope you all enjoy this little story, which will probably be my last for 2007, so don't expect anything until sometime in the New Year. Which at the time of this posting is about 11 some odd hours away. So please sit back, enjoy, review and let me know what you think.

**xxx**

Vala Mal Doran took a small sip of champagne from the flute she held delicately in her hand as she listened to one of the handsome young men surrounding her. Smiling flirtatiously, and immensely enjoying the attention, she had to force herself to remember the purpose behind her attendance at this gathering.

She had a mission that she had spent considerable time and resources in planning, it was best not to get distracted if she wanted a successful outcome.

Taking another sip, Vala cast a surreptitious glance around the crowded room. She quickly picked out the members of her team scattered around the room involved in random socializing.

Catching Sam's eye, the other woman innocently tilted her head to the right. Following the signal, Vala's eyes immediately landed on her designated target. She frowned slightly as she noticed the small group, consisting of more than a few women, surrounding him. It complicated things, was the thought that ran through Vala's mind; as she quickly ran through and discarded several scenarios and possible approaches in her mind.

She decided not to worry, as she let out an automatic laugh as one of men surrounding her cracked a joke. If her informant was correct, and she had no reason to doubt him as he delighted in making her 'mark' squirm, then she only had to wait. As according to her source, based on the timetable she was working with, her target was due to leave the safe confines of the party very soon.

Vala quickly averted her gaze, as her target seemed to sense her scrutiny looked towards her direction. Subconsciously she smoothed down the black cocktail dress she had bought for her mission, as she let her attention drift back to the conversation surrounding her.

**xxx**

"Is everything in place," Vala asked her co-conspirators as she fixed her make-up.

Sam fought the urge to roll her eyes, as she threw an amused glance at Carolyn before addressing Vala. "For the tenth time Vala," she said with a sigh, "everybody knows what they're suppose to do." She gave her friend a reassuring smile.

"She's right," Carolyn added, "the boys have reassured us that they'll make sure no one interferes!"

Vala smiled gratefully, "Thanks guys," she said as she hugged them, before adding, "You know of course if Daniel finds out you guys are helping me, he'll be furious!"

"Hey sisters have got to stick together," Carolyn replied simply.

Sam nodded her agreement, "Yeah, and as for the guys, well…they like you better," she said with a grin.

Both Vala and Carolyn returned Sam's grin, just as Vala's watch began to beep.

"Well girls, T-15 minutes," Vala said as she glanced at her watch. "If our friend is right," to which Sam nodded in the affirmative, "than our target will be leaving in exactly five minutes time! I think it's time to get this road show going."

"That's 'show on the road' Vala," Sam said with a grin as Carolyn tried to stifle her laughter.

"Whatever," Vala replied with a dismissive wave of her hand, "let's just go, time's expiring!"

Carolyn and Sam merely shook their heads as they followed their raven-haired friend back to the party, intent on helping her carry out her plan.

**xxx**

At precisely T-10 minutes, Vala watched as her 'mark' disentangled himself from the conversation he was having and move towards the exit. She watched as a pretty red-head made to follow him, intent on continuing their conversation. Vala smiled slightly as Cam suddenly moved in and intercepted the red-head and engaged her in conversation before she even made it to the door.

Giving Carolyn, who was watching Cam, a brief nod, she proceeded to follow her target to his destination.

"Vala!" A voice called out as she made her way through the crowd. She swung her head to the side, never breaking her stride, and caught sight of one of the men who were flirting with her earlier that night. Even as he raised his hand in greeting, and proceeded to walk over to her, a large broad shoulder man walked directly into his path causing him to stop abruptly.

Seizing her opportunity, she flashed Teal'c a grateful smile to which he acknowledged with a nod, before disappearing into the hallway.

As her target made his way along the corridors, she followed at a discreet distance, being careful to avoid his notice, why at the same time taking in his handsome appearance. Within a few minutes, he walked into his office. Vala paused for a few seconds to prepare herself. She glanced at her watch and noticed her deadline fast approaching. Gathering her courage she glanced into the room, her target had his back towards her, so she strolled in.

**xxx**

He really had to stop, he said to himself, yet he still found himself leaving the party at the same time every year. At first it was because he couldn't think of celebrating while so many of those he cared for had lost their lives. But as time past, it seemed to have simply become a habit of his to leave before anyone could corner him at the last second.

This year though, he had thought to stay, had thought that he had someone he wanted to stay with, but he had let his fears get the better of him, and left the party earlier. Besides he thought to himself ruefully, she wasn't exactly lacking for company.

Suddenly he heard the click of heels behind him and he spun around only to have the air knocked out of him as a firm body slammed into him. In the next moment, the only thing he was aware of was a vague beeping sound close to his ear, as warm lips pressed against his.

For a second, he tried to pry his assailant off of him, but their was something familiar about the kiss, and he suddenly found himself returning it with equal intensity as lips parted and the kiss was deepened.

A few minutes later, they broke apart, for lack of air, and Daniel found himself staring at the grayish eyes, slightly mussed hair and swollen lips of Vala Mal Doran.

"Vala," Daniel exclaimed slightly shocked, "what…why…" he stuttered.

Vala smiled as she reached up to tenderly wipe a bit of lipstick off of Daniel's lips. "Happy New Year Darling!"

Daniel stared at Vala for a moment, searching her eyes, as his heart rate increased. No more fear, he thought to himself, before returning her smile. "Happy New Year Vala," Daniel replied before reaching out, and pulling her towards him for another heart racing kiss.

**xxx**

Back in the cafeteria, a loud yell was heard as Jack, Teal'c, Cam, Carolyn and a host of others all gathered around Sam as she hacked the security cameras in Daniel's office with a laptop and brought up an image of Daniel and Vala locked in a passionate.

"Well it's about time," Jack said with a grin, as he mentally prepared a list of things to tease Daniel about.

"You can say that again Sir," Cam agreed with a wide smile, followed by Teal'c's "Indeed it is."

Before anyone else could say a word, Carolyn let out a sharp gasp; just as Sam muttered, "Holly Hannah," before quickly slamming the laptop closed and turning around with a deep blush staining her cheeks.

"Carter," Jack voiced in confusion.

"Let's just give them their privacy sir!"

The group quieted as Sam's words hit them. The quietness was only broken a few seconds later as Jack loudly exclaimed, "Daniel you dog you," while sporting a maniacal grin.

**xxx**

**A/N2:** Well that's my New Year's Eve story. Hope you all enjoyed it. Once again please review. And everyone have a **Happy New Year**! The best to everyone, and here's to seeing you all around the site. Cheers!


End file.
